


Codename: Miraculous

by Krystaleona



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystaleona/pseuds/Krystaleona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a one-shot on my wattpad but turned into a story, also it is kinda written kinda like a play [it makes it easier for me to write]. If you have a wattpad look me up, I have the same username. All characters belong to the lovely people who created the Miraculous ladybug show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Codename: Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> [*SPOILERS!!!*, if you didn't watch Episode 16 and 17 I might be borrowing some info that we found out from them so you might want to watch them before reading this ^.^]  
> Yes the Bold names are the one talking no matter the point of view, it made it easier to write.  
> \--PS. If there is a gap and no POV name change, that means that it switched to 3rd person, but I was to lazy to put 3rd person.

**Alya POV**  
Okay I really need to help this girl out, Marinette has had a crush on Adrien for too long without telling him. I am going to get them to hang out if it is the last thing that I do, but I will need some help. She looks around the room and sees that Adrien and Marinette aren't in class yet, not that she could ask for their help anyway. Then she notices Nino walk into the room, perfect! I can get him to take care of Adrien's side while I convince Marinette.  
**Alya:** "Hey Nino, want to help me with a little project that I thought of?" I ask, he can probably already guess what I am thinking since we talked about it some a few days ago after Marinette and Adrien ran off to the bathroom after Chloe ran out.  
**Nino:** "Yeah sure, what do you need help with?"  
**Alya:** "I am going to try to get Marinette to finally ask her crush out" I know that he knows who I am talking about, but I am still going to be a good friend, and not shout his name.  
**Nino:** "Okay sure, but would she really ask him out? She can't really get sentences out when she is around him."  
**Alya:** "That is why we are going to help out, kinda like what Adrien did for you back on that day when we went to the zoo. Except we are going to be with them at the start so they don't turn tail and run, but when we think they are doing well we will go and hide." I say with a confident smile.  
**Nino:** "Why do we have to hide? Why not just sneak off when they aren't paying attention and go get something to eat?" he asks, I was about to answer when one of the subjects of our conversation walks into the room. I point to my phone and then to the person, he understands that I mean that we will talk later.

 **Adrien POV**  
I walk into the room and see both Alya and Nino staring at me, and... Grinning? They are definitely up to something, and was going to ask what when Marinette walks in.  
**Mari:** "Hi everyone, sorry that I am late.." she starts but the teacher walks into the room and everyone has to sit down. I guess that I will have to ask Nino later about what is going on.

Unknown to everyone there is someone who is about to get akumatized and Ladybug and Chat Noir will need to take care of it. This also means that Mari, and Adrien will have to sneak off to fight them. Apparently someone got fired from their job because of a big misunderstanding, thankfully it was the end of the day so it wasn't noticed as much.

 **Alya POV**  
I was walking with Marinette to go pick something up at the store, but when there was a big explosion a few streets down I ran towards it to videotape it. Marinette on the other hand ran in another direction, saying she had to help her mom at the bakery. Hmm, maybe I could convince her parents to help a bit, I know that they would love to see Marinette with Adrien.  
After Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day again, I decided to text Nino to get this operation started. Though I will need to come up with a codename for this just in case.  
**Alya:** "Nino, we need to talk about what we are going to do to help the damsel get the prince."  
**Nino:** "Okay where do you want to meet up?"  
**Alya:** "Well I was thinking the library, because Marinette is at home and Adrien is probably doing a photo shoot"  
**Nino:** "Yeah he is at that right now, I will meet you at the library in... 15 minutes?"  
**Alya:** "Yeah that is fine, be there in 15 minutes."  
With that I put my phone in my pocket and hurried off to the library, we need to start planning right away!

As Alya and Nino were making their way to the library, that happens to be the same time that Sabrina decided to actually go to the library to get some books to work on Chloe's homework. Thankfully for Alya and Nino she is only in there for a few minutes and doesn't over hear their conversation, but Alya noticed her.

 **Alya POV  
** Alya:"Hey Nino, we might need to come up with codenames for the important members of this discussion.."  
**Nino:** "Why is that?" Nino asks, obviously confused, but seems to see that there might be an importance to it.  
**Alya:** "I just saw Sabrina enter and then leave the library, if she has to comeback and happens to hear anything then she will definitely tell Chloe and that will ruin our plan!"  
**Nino:** "True, maybe we could give it a cool name like Codename:Adrinette!"  
**Alya:** "As much as I would love to use that as the name it is a bit obvious, maybe we could call it something like Codename:... hmm...Teal? or Twin Hearts?"  
**Nino:** "Why not both? or would Codename: Teal hearts be weird?"  
**Alya:** "It might be a bit weird, but it might be just weird enough!" With that we continued making plans, Adrien was teal and Marinette was hearts, hmm maybe that could be the theme of this event!

Since it was Monday Nino and Alya decided to make Saturday the day for Codename: Teal Hearts to take place. That whole week was filled with secret planning, which was hard for Alya to not talk to Marinette about, but it would be more fun and easier for her to not know.

When Friday came around it was time to put their plan into motion, Mr. Agreste was going to be out of town for the weekend and Adrien didn't have any photo shoots scheduled for Saturday, Nino checked. All was ready to start the plan.

 **Alya POV**  
I was walking with Marinette out of school when I saw Nino give me the signal and I maneuver marinette over to where he was about to meet up with Adrien. We had planned that Nino would ask Adrien to meet him close to the front of school, but off to the side just enough so we wouldn't be in the way and it would be where I normally walk with Marinette.  
**Alya:** "Oh hey dudes, how's it going?" I ask as I walk marinette up to them.  
**Adrien:** "Oh hey, Nino was just telling me about the cool show that they are going to be having at the Park tomorrow night!"  
**Alya:** "Really? That sounds so cool! Mind if some girls tag along with you guys?"  
**Nino:** "That would be awesome!" He might have said that a bit too quickly, but that is fine for now.  
**Alya:** "So what time should we meet up to walk over to the park?"  
**Nino:** "Well it starts right before sunset, so maybe around 5:00 pm. There is suppose to be a meteor shower or something."  
**Mari:** "Oh I think I heard about that, but aren't most people going to be at the Eiffel Tower?"  
**Nino:** "Yeah, but it's going to be really crowded there so watching from the park might be better because there would be more places to sit."  
**Alya:** "That's true, we could also have a few snacks to eat if we were at the park."

 **Mari:** "I could ask my mom if I could bring some pastries.  
**Alya:** "I could bring some blankets."  
**Nino:** "I could bring bubbles." Everyone laughs at that because he always has bubbles, so he probably would have brought some anyway.  
**Adrien:** "I could bring some napkins or plates to eat the snacks on."  
**Alya:** "Okay then it is settled, maybe we should meet at Marinette's house to help her carry the food, and then walk over to the park."

With that they all said goodbye and walked their separate ways.  
Meanwhile, Chloe is bugging and being bratty which causes another person to become akumatized.  
**\---TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE BATTLE---**  
**Chat Noir POV  
** Ladybug:"Bye, bye pretty butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"And with that everything is back to normal, now is a good time to ask her.  
**Chat Noir:** "My lady, I was wondering if mew would like to sit on rooftops with me and watch the meteor shower that is going to be happening later today?"  
**Ladybug:** "I would, but I can't I have some stuff that I have to be doing during the meteor shower" She gives me a weak smile that seems to say that she might have, if she wasn't already busy. That was good enough for me, besides I do have something that I have to go to as well.  
**Chat Noir:** "Well then I guess that this is good bye, until next time princess." I say with my usual smirk and wink.  
**Ladybug:** "Until next time, kitty cat." She says with a smile and then she is off, swinging across the sky to do what she has to do in her civilian life. So I smile and go home, I have to get ready to meet up with Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

 **\---ANOTHER TIME SKIP---**  
Everyone meets up at the bakery where Marinette will definitely need help carrying the food, and Adrien hands his stuff to Nino and helps her out by carrying half of it. When they get to the park there is a lovely set-up that is put together. Alya starts putting down blankets and before Marinette can say anything Nino sits with Alya on one blanket, leaving the other blanket for Marinette and Adrien to sit on. As the sun starts to set Alya and Nino are proud of their work, Marinette and Adrien are sitting pretty close to each other and are talking, and Marinette is using full sentences. It also seems as if they are starting to forget that Alya and Nino are also there..

 **Adrien POV**  
Marinette is actually pretty cool to talk too, and maybe this is what Alya and Nino were planning and grinning about on Monday. I can't believe that I forgot to ask Nino, but I was busy with being Chat Noir and with all the photo shoots that I have had this week, this is a nice surprise and I am now glad that I didn't ask. I wonder if Marinette would let me kiss her, she is so much like my lady that it is nice. I wonder if she is or not, but I am not going to ask because my lady said that no one should know who she really is. Also things seem to not be going far with Ladybug, she hasn't really been returning my affection in a similar manner. So maybe I should try going after Marinette instead, yes Ladybug will always be my lady and I will always do anything to protect her, but maybe I should move on emotionally. Marinette is really nice and we have the same class, and she has a heart for others. Maybe I could just... **  
**

**Marinette's POV  
** Adrien:"Marinette..."  
**Mari:** "Yes?"  
**Adrien:** "I l......." He mumbles the last part, so I can't really hear what he is saying.  
**Mari:** "Hmm?" I ask, "What were you say..." Before I could finish what I was saying he was kissing me on the lips, his lips were so soft and felt kinda familiar against mine. But it couldn't be could it? Could Adrien actually be Chat Noir? I decide to not think on it too much and just enjoy the kiss, and I think I might have heard some camera clicks in the background. 

 **Alya POV**  
I am so glad that I had been videotaping this whole thing the way the leaned in and then kissed, it was too adorable for words. Now I just have to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to do a similar thing, I ship them both so much! Thankfully Nino didn't forget to take pictures and he better send them to me, the place that they were positioned was perfect for some sunset and meteor shower pictures. I am going to ask him for them later, I also have to make sure that I make a back-up of this video before I show it to Marinette.

 **Marinette POV**  
When we finally break off the kiss we are both smiling from ear to ear, and I probably look goofy with such a big grin on my face. And with that he says the words that I thought he might never say.  
**Adrien:** "I love you, Marinette."  
**Mari:** "I love you too Adrien."  
And with that he kisses me again, and today is officially the best day of my life!

 

[A/N Sorry if the bold parts got annoying, it just made it easier to write the speaking parts without getting lost.]


	2. Codename: Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a month later, that way it doesn't bring suspicion to Ladybug and Chat Noir or to Marinette and Adrien.

**Marinette's POV**  
So Adrien and I have been dating for a month, I can't believe that one month ago today I found out that he loved me and we KISSED!!! It is really hard to hold in my happiness, but I was in class and already made the teacher mad once today by being late and I definitely didn't want her to get mad again. Of course Adrien seemed to sense the happiness that is seeping out of me and turns around with a wink before going back to taking notes. Okay, butterflies in my stomach are at it again, flying around like no tomorrow. Wait, I need to think about what the teacher is talking about.. but I also have a date with Adrien at 6 pm. Oh I can't concentrate on the lesson right now, I might as well ask Alya for the notes after class. Oh, she is giving me a look like I should pay attention, because she knows that I haven't..  
 **Alya:** "Don't worry I will give you the notes later." she whispers with a smirk on her face.  
 **Mari:** "Thanks" I whisper back with a weak smile.

After class was over it was time for Marinette and Adrien to get ready for their one month anniversary. However on the other side of town there is someone getting akumatized again..

Off the akuma flew, to find its next victim 

_Hello Rosebud I am Hawk Moth  
_

A scream is heard from inside the flower shop, with garden, that Adrien was going to get flowers for Marinette. This is never good, looks like it is time for Chat Noir to step in. So Adrien runs off to an alley to transform..

**Chat Noir POV**  
As Chat enters the very large flower shop he can't help but notice the strange flower that is... standing in the middle of the garden behind the shop. The plant had its back towards him so he to that as an advantage and threw a pot in the opposite direction of where he was, hoping to distract the thing. Thankfully the flower creature went over to see what happened to the poor flower and Chat was able to sneak over to the poor lady that was in trouble.  
 **Chat:** "Mew might want to get out of here before that plant gets back." He whispers to the obviously frightened teen. She just nods and runs out, saying that she will never forget this or something, right as ladybug swings in.  
 **Chat:** "Hey LB, what took mew so long?" I say and purr a bit, though that is not my best idea at the moment because crazy plant person just barely hears me.  
 **Plant person:** "I am Rosebud and I will get your Miraculous or you will feel my thorns!!!" Okay so plant person's name is rosebud, noted.  
 **Chat:** "Well shall we LB"  
 **Lady:** "Of course" With that and a smile, we started one of the hardest fights that we have had in a while. Rosebud was actually able to get my arm with one of her thorns, thankfully it wasn't deep but it really hurt. In the end, well after a Cataclysm and a lucky charm, we were able to beat her and get the akuma out of her flower crown. After cleansing the akuma Ladybug used Miraculous ladybug and turn everything back to normal.  
 **Lady:** "Well I have to go, my transformation is going to run out soon!" And with that she left to go back to swinging on the rooftops.  
 **Chat:** "Goodbye LB." I say with a sigh, though I am dating Marinette now there are somethings that Ladybug and Marinette have in common. Like they are both very kind and love helping people... hmm I wonder... maybe... Well I can't think more on it here, I need to run before my transformation runs out..

Unknown to Chat the girl that he had helped out earlier had seen the whole thing and was now jealous of Ladybug. She wanted Chat all to herself after he saved the day, but they both ran off...  
 **Unknown girl:** "How dare she think of taking him from me..." With that she ran off.

_Oh? What's this?  
Do I see another akuma coming into play?  
Go my little akuma and help that jealous heart.  
_ _So o_ ff another akuma flew, to find its next victim.  
 _Hello Kitty Blanc I am Hawk Moth_  
I will help you get Chat Noir if you help me get their Miraculous  


**Kitty:** "Yes Hawk Moth, for Chat Noir anything" With that she was turned into a white and lavender version of Chat Noir.  
 **Kitty:** "Now is the purr-fect time to catch a cat." And she ran off to find something to attract Chat Noir and Ladybug's attention.

**-TIME SKIPS to after the date-**

**Marinette POV**  
After the date I had to tell Alya all about it, we had gone out to dinner and then the movies. When the movie was over it was almost 9 pm and Adrien had a photo shoot. Though I didn't tell him, I had to patrol with Chat later tonight there have been more Akumas than normal recently and we have had to start doing some night patrols. While I was thinking I got a text response from Alya  
 **Alya:** "Girl, have you ever noticed that Adrien looks a lot like Chat Noir!!! Seriously look at this," She sent a picture of Adrien with ears and a black outfit drawn on. "The resemblance is AMAZING!!!"  
I wanted to respond to her saying that they couldn't be the same person, but I have noticed that Adrien sometimes acts similar to Chat. Well minus the crazy amount of cat puns, which can be funny sometimes... No, Adrien can't be Chat can he? I wonder if Nino is asking Adrien if he is Chat, I know that Alya and him started dating a week after Adrien and I started dating. Either way I have to send a response or she will get suspicious  
 **Mari:** "They do look similar, but from what I have seen of Chat and Adrien are definitely different." And that is where the many texts of Adrien/Chat Theory begin. She has a lot of great points and I think that she might even have me believing that Adrien could be Chat, but they have to be different people right? I would have noticed that Adrien was Chat right?

Meanwhile far away at Adrien's house, Adrien is home?   **  
**

**Adrien POV  
** Well his photo shoot got cancelled because the photographer called in sick, which was weird he never calls in sick. Well I guess that means that I could have hung out with Marinette a little longer, but I didn't know til I got home. I was thinking of texting her and telling her what had happened when I got a text from Nino.  
 **Nino:** "DUDE did Alya tell you who she thinks ladybug is" That is an odd question, but then again he is dating Alya so they do discuss Ladybug and Chat Noir theories.  
 **Adrien:** "Not yet, who did she say that she thinks she is?"  
 **Nino:** "She says that she thinks that Ladybug might be Marinette!" Wait, what! Really? I might have been dating Ladybug this whole time and not known it? I mean it makes sense, they have the same hairstyle and color, they both have great personalities... They might even be the same person, I might have to ask Ladybug the next time that I get the chance. But what if she is not, they do have some differences in personality... I will have to try and determine it after I know more facts, I don't want to scare Marinette with theories that. I don't want to lose her, I need to know more.  
 **Adrien:** "It would be cool to date a superhero, so what makes Alya say that Marinette is Ladybug?" I didn't know it yet, but that one question would launch me into a long explanation with things I didn't think of. I almost missed the start of patrol, but thankfully when Nino said he had to go to bed I looked at the clock and noticed the time. I needed to go meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower!

Unknown to Chat and Ladybug there was someone waiting for them at the Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug was a bit distracted with a conversation and she is now running a bit late...

**Kitty Blanc POV**  
I wonder how long it will take for Chat to get to this tower, I know he meets up with Ladybug here all the time and thankfully for me that bug is late.

Before she was about to leave Chat showed up looking for ladybug.

**Chat Noir POV**  
I wonder where Ladybug is she isn't usually late, maybe something happen in her civilian life that caused her to be a bit late... If she is Marinette then maybe...  
 **purr**  
Okay that wasn't me, who in the world is purring, I twirl around staff in hand ready to fight whoever was there  
 **Chat:** "Whose there, show yourself"  
 **A female cat like voice:** "Now, is that anyway to greet a fellow cat Chat?  
I turn around to see her drop down behind me, she was a white cat with an outfit very similar to mine.  
 **The Cat:** "Besides, tonight is a purr-fect night for a cat nap under the stars." She says and purrs again as she takes a step towards me and I take a step back.  
 **Chat:** "Purr-haps, but who are you and what are you doing here?"  
 **The Cat:** "I am Kitty Blanc and you are my Chat" What in the world?  
 **Kitty:** "Also I don't like mew hanging around that horrible bug, if you give me your miraculous then you should be with a cat like me. We are a purr-fect match" she is taking another step towards me.  
 **Chat:** "Well I am sorry kitty, but my heart belongs to another."  
 **Kitty:** "Well then, if I can't have you then no one can!!!" With that she lunges at me and I jump out of her grasp, I need to move to a place that is easier to fight on... Thankfully we were on the lower arch so I decided to make a jump for it.  
 **Kitty:** "Come back her my kitty, you will be mine!!!"  
I landed on the ground and she landed not to far away from me, Ladybug got there right as I landed on the ground.  
 **Lady:** "Need some help Chat?"  
 **Chat:** "That would be lovely LB, I seemed to have gotten myself into a Chat fight."  
 **Kitty:** "Hello Ladybug, I am Kitty Blanc, I will have your Miraculous' and your Chat will be MINE!!!"  
With that she lunges at LB faster then I can move and I was able to knock her down with my staff but she got a nasty scratch on Ladybug's Leg. Now it seems like all her anger is against Ladybug, she is completely ignoring me so I use that to make surprise attacks against her. She would turn to me for a short bit of time to try and deflect my attacks, but would go right back to fighting Ladybug. Thankfully when she turned to fight me Ladybug noticed that the Akuma was in her necklace.  
 **Lady:** "Chat, THE NECKLACE!!!" When she yelled that I saw the necklace and was going to grab it off of Kitty's neck, but she turned to ladybug with a glare. I was just barely able to grab her before she jumped and pulled her down. While I held her back Ladybug was able to grab the necklace, cleanse it and turned Paris back to what it was. After the girl was back to normal I looked over at Ladybug and she was still pretty badly hurt, so I guess that returning Paris to normal doesn't undo physical of damage. I wasn't able to see how bad it was during the fight because I was trying to get kitty to fight me instead of her. I needed to get her someplace else before people came, so I gently picked her up and move her to an alleyway that was close enough that I didn't have to move her far but far enough away from where the fight was.  
 **Chat:** "I'm so sorry... I should have done more to help you... I should have been the one on the who got hurt...I said I would always protect you... I should have..."  
 **Lady:** "Chat I will be okay, but I don't think I could get home by myself..." I look down at her, she is as she tries to not look as worried as she probably is, that cut on her leg is pretty bad.  
 **Chat:** "Ladybug..." I know what she means, but... I don't know, I don't want her to tell me who she is just because she has to. I was going to suggest that I could take her to someone else's house, maybe a friend's or something, but she stops me.  
 **Lady:** "I always knew that someday I would have to tell you who I really am, besides even though I am badly scratched you got some nasty scratches too. Also I want to tell you, I had decided earlier today that I would tell you who I really am during the patrol..." I didn't even feel the scratches until she mentioned them, I had a lot of small scratches on my arms but they should heal quick. Then I hear a beep from both of our miraculous' and know that it won't be long before our transformations run out.  
 **Chat:** "How about we close our eyes, so that when our transformations run out we will see each other at the same time."  
 **Lady:** "Okay, but how about we count to 5 out loud so that it is definitely at the same time."  
 **Chat:** "Okay"and with that we both close our eyes.  
When the transformation runs out they both take a deep breath  
 **Lady:** 5  
I wonder if it is Marinette or not, I really hope it is.  
 **Chat:**  4  
But if it isn't Marinette what am I going to do...  
 **Lady:**  3  
I will still fight beside her, but would I rather fight with Marinette  
 **Chat:**  2  
But I would never want Ladybug or Marinette to get badly hurt like what happened this time...  
 **Both:** 1

When they open their eyes there is shock in both of them, but happy to finally know who the other is.  
 **Adrien:** "My lady" he says with a smile and then goes into his bag and takes out some bandages that he had in there and started putting them on her cuts. While Tikki is checking on the cut on her leg Marinette starts to put some bandages on his cuts as well and asks  
 **Mari:** "So what are we going to do now that we know each other's Identity?"  
 **Adrien:** "Well right now I am going to help you bandage these cuts, then I am going to get you home. Plagg are you done eating that cheese? It will be faster to get Marinette home as Chat Noir."  
 **Plagg:** "I am savoring this wonderful cheese, you just don't appreciate it enough"  
 **Tikki:** "Oh Marinette, you scratch is pretty bad, but thankfully it will heal quickly. Miraculous holders have increased healing, because of all the dangerous battles that they go through."  
 **Adrien:** "Hey Tikki, why couldn't we figure out who the other person was?"  
 **Tikki:** "That is because the same magic that transforms you, also hides your identity. Remember when we were fighting LadyWifi. She couldn't figure out who you were, even though she know both of you pretty well, or even take off Marinette's mask it is there to keep the wearer safe so no one finds out who they are unless you let them."  
So after more explaining, a lot of fussing over Marinette and fussing at Plagg's slow cheese eating, and after Tikki was able to "convince" him to eat faster Adrien was able to turn into Chat and take Marinette home. By the time that they got back to Marinette's house it was very late so Marinette told him to spend the night. He said that he would and just leave very early the next morning.

**Marinette POV**  
The next morning I woke up to see flowers and a note on my desk, and the note said,  
 _Dear Marinette, since I left before you woke up I decided to get you some flowers to wake up to. And since Ladybug and Chat noir's civilian forms are dating then purr-haps Ladybug and Chat noir could date as well? ;)_

It's a good thing that Miraculous holders heal quicker than normal people, Marinette was able to play off her slight limp by saying that she tripped up the stairs and banged her leg. No one suspected anything because she could be a bit of a klutz at times, and Adrien said that he would help her around. However on their superhero side he wouldn't let Marinette turn into ladybug to do patrols, he said he would call if he needed any help and that she should rest while she can. He also decided to patrol only at night so people wouldn't get suspicious as to why they have only seen Chat for a few days. Thankfully there were no akumas and both heroes got some well deserved rest from fighting. After about 2 days of limping around Marinette's leg was healed enough that she could walk on her own. And after 2 more days, just because Tikki wanted to make sure that Marinette was completely healed before going out and fighting, Ladybug could be seen flying through the sky with Chat noir. Also there was a difference in the way that Ladybug reacted to Chat Noir's puns and flirts, all the shippers of the two heroes loved it and it was definitely put up on the Ladyblog. The main and original shipper of the two, Alya, definitely wanted to get the scoop and posted the whole interview with Ladybug and Chat noir on the ladyblog, that was now called the Ladynoirblog. The Eiffel Tower is their favorite spot to hang, and Chat's favorite spot to set up surprise dates for his Lady at sunset.


	3. Codename: Hawk Moth

**Marinette's POV**  
I had left Alya's house a bit early because my dad said that they were having a problem at the bakery. They don't normally call me when I am out unless something bad has happened or the bakery is too full for them. I was going to ask what was going on but I heard yelling in the background, then a crash and my dad had to hang up the phone. Alya said that I should go right away and that she would join me if I need her too.

**Tom's POV**  
Meanwhile at the bakery, there were more people than there normally are. Like triple the amount of normal, I was getting kinda frustrated with the tourists that had come flooding in demanding their food right away. Sabine said that I should call Marinette and maybe ask her if she could come help, and maybe bring that cute boyfriend of hers. I might ask her to ask her boyfriend to help, but he is probably busy. Well I might as well call her and work on baking some more food, we are almost out. So I start the call as I start making some more bread and cookies.  
**Tom:** "Hello, Marinette?"  
**Mari:** "Hi Dad, is everything okay over there? I hear a lot of shouting." Oh, I thought that going into the kitchen would make the shouting a bit quieter...  
**Tom:** "Well there is a bit of a problem, there are a lot of people here because... **CRASH**... I have to go, if you could come by that would be really helpful." I had to hang up and run out to see what was going on, there was a loud crash and then silence. To my surprise and horror I saw a creature that I never hoped to see. She looked kinda like Sabine but everyone around her was in frantic silence.  
**Tom:** "SABINE!!!"

**Sabine?:** "Sabine is gone only Lady Chénmò is here." With that I heard nothing and could say nothing.  
**[A/N]Sorry if this is the wrong word, I wanted to give her a Chinese name but I don't know chinese so Google translate. *please don't hate me* Anyway google says that Chénmò meant Silence and Mum so I thought that it would work. So lets get back to the story! ^.^**

**Marinette's POV**  
I was on my way to the bakery when I noticed something strange, the streets were quiet... a little too quiet. As I walk up to the front door the lights were out, which was strange because I had heard that there was a lot of people there... And then I see her, she looked like my mother but different... this is not going to be good, having to fight my mom... I need to contact Adrien and hide somewhere to change.

**Adrien POV**  
I had just finished a photo shoot when I got a text from Marinette  
**Mari:** "Hey Adrien, there is a bit of a problem I just arrived at my family's bakery and we have a bit of a problem. It seems like my mom got akumatized, I need you here as soon as you can." Oh no this can't be good.  
**Adrien:** "I will be there as fast as I can."  
**Mari:** "Thank you, I will try to see what I can while I wait for you."  
With that I leave the photo shoot saying that I was going to Marinette's, Nathalie already knows that I have been dating Marinette for 2 years now, so she says that she will not have the cooks make dinner for me tonight. I always eat at Marinette's when I go over for a visit, they are the best bakers in town. Though I am a bit worried, Mrs. Cheng is always so nice to everyone it would take a lot for her to get to an emotion that would cause her to get akumatized...  
**Plagg:** "What's wrong adrien, you look upset and you never look upset when you are about to go see Marinette." He actually looked slightly worried, maybe he thought that he might not be able to get cheese there anymore.  
**Adrien:** "Somehow Mrs. Cheng got akumatized and I have to get over there to help, ladybug is trying to see what she can of the situation so we can know more when I get there." I say while I run to the nearest alleyway, I needed to get there fast and Chat is way faster then Adrien.  
**Adrien:** "Alright plagg, CLAWS OUT!!!"  
With that Adrien changed into Chat Noir and ran off to help his Ladybug. It took him about 7 minutes from the time he got the text to the time that he got over to where she was, and she explained everything that she noticed to him. He notices that something seemed off about her but he guessed that it was probably because she was going to have to fight her mom.

**Chat:** "So the akuma is in her pen?"  
**Ladybug:** "Yup, she usually takes down everyone's orders on a piece of paper."  
**Chat:** "Okay that makes sense, so how are we going to communicate when she can silence us?"  
**Ladybug:** "hmm I was thinking that we could think of a basic plan and then use hand motions if we have to improvise."  
**Chat:** "That is a purr-fect idea, maybe we could use like a claw" he holds his hand up like a kitty paw "for cataclysm." He says with a very kitty like face. This makes Ladybug laugh,  
**Ladybug:** "Okay and I guess we can try to think of other things while we are fighting, because we need to stop her before she hurts someone..."  
**Chat:** "Are you going to be okay?"  
**Ladybug:** "...Yeah, it will help me to help her out..." Then Ladybug ran towards the building without another word, though it took Chat a second but he was right behind her.

**Ladybug POV**  
When we tried to sneak into the bakery they noticed that everything was a bit too quiet. I didn't see where my akumatized mum had gone, we walked a bit farther past the register and still didn't see... wait why is my dad pointing behind me... I turn around just in time to pull Chat down with me before we can get it with a blast of... Silence? Chat helps me up, with a smirk and a major blush because he landed on top of me. We need to get her out of this bakery, she has a greater advantage because she can just blast us into a corner..  
**Lady Chénmò:** "Give me your Miraculous!"  
**Ladybug:** "Please, Mrs. Cheng. I know that you are in there.." Mom please...  
**Lady** **Chénmò:** "I am NOT Mrs. Cheng I am Lady Chénmò, and I WILL GET YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!"  
**Ladybug:** "BACK OUTSIDE!!!" He just nods in response, we run past her and out of the bakery.  
**Chat:** "Purr-haps I should try and detract while mew figure out how to get her akuma." he says with a wink, I guess he could tell that I really didn't want to fight my mother...  
**Ladybug:** "Good plan, just make sure she doesn't hit you. All I know that she can do is silence people, but I don't know what she can do once you are silenced.  
**Chat:** "Alright, I will be the mouse in this cat chase. I hope mew can figure it out before I become Chat food." He winks and runs off, to the park, before I can say anything.  
**Ladybug:** "Well I should probably use my Lucky Charm to keep my kitty from becoming Chat food." Okay so it was kinda funny, and his cat puns are getting a bit better.  
**Ladybug:** "LUCKY CHARM!!!" I got a Mirror? I look around and see that Chat, the mirror and Lady Chénmò all have spots.

**Chat Noir's POV**  
**Ladybug:** "CHAT CATCH!!!" With that I throw the mirror and he catches it and stops running.  
**Chat:** "Oh thank mew so much!!! I know my hair got a bit messed up, let me fix it while I wait for this crazy lady to get here." Sorry Mrs. Cheng but I noticed that you are more likely to shoot at people who anger you. And thankfully it worked, right after that she got very angry and shot a blast at me. I deflected it back at her and she went flying, then landed nicely at ladybug's feet. I ran over to her while she picked up the pen and then broke it.  
**Ladybug:** "That is enough evil doing for you little akuma."  
**Ladybug:** "Bye bye little akuma. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!" With that everything returned to normal.

**Mrs. Cheng:** "Oh no I have to finish helping the customers! What am I doing out here?" And she ran back inside, then I walked up to ladybug and she just started to cry. While she was crying I heard her miraculous beep and so I picked her up and took her to the Eiffel Tower, and our usual secret sitting spot. When we got there her miraculous beeped one last time and her transformation ran out. So I transformed back into adrien and just held her while she cried and Tikki tried to console her.  
**Mari:** "Maybe he knows who I am and that is why he went after my mother, maybe he thought that if he went after someone I cared about then I would give him my miraculous to save them..."She said while still crying.  
**Plagg:** "No I don't think he targeted your mom because he knew who you are, I think he was just attacking people to see if he could find you." Though I know that Plagg was trying to help, he wasn't really helping... So I hold her close and try to console my crying girlfriend while Tikki is scolding Plagg for being careless.

**Hawk Moth POV**  
_**Hawk Moth:** "Hmm, it seems that almost everyone is Paris has become Akumatized and those two still end up showing up. At this rate I will either find out who they are or they will be under my control, maybe I should try to get them while they are in costume so I can finally get their miraculous. I almost got Chat to get it when I had Dark Cupid... hmm it is very annoying that I can't figure out who they are, if only they were not protected by their kwami who conceal their identity... The only people it could possibly be would be..." _I walk over to my wall with all the people in Paris, the people who are crossed out are people who have been akumatized. _"Rose, Juleka, Adrien, Ivan, Alix, Marinette, and a few other people... hmm... I need to talk to a certain person before I can do much more, just in case."_ I walk out of the tower and down 2 flights of stairs and walk until I am in the office of a certain Gabriel Agreste. I drop the transformation because the occupant of this room already know who I am.  
**Hawk Moth:** _"Hello brother, we need to talk..."_ Gabriel Agreste just looks at me with a glare, he never did like me much but oh well. It's not everyday that you are a twin to an evil villain, so with a smirk on my face I tell him of what might happen. He isn't too happy but oh well he should have known it would happen eventually, he knows that I would do anything to get those Miraculous and I did help him start his wonderfully successful business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Oh man!!! I don't think anyone saw that coming!!! I was thinking that since everyone was like yeah Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth it would be a bit to easy to make him Hawk Moth. So why not do the whole evil twin thing, no not all twins are evil but I might run with this idea. Tell me in the comments, do you think that he could possibly have an evil twin, who we don't know about, that is Hawk Moth?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading a story where they had a one-shot story with a wedding scene that was very adorable so I decided to write one too!!

Today is the day, the day that everyone has been waiting for. Today is Marinette and Adrien's Wedding!!! They are having a Miraculous themed wedding because Alya convinced them to do so and because the kwami could move around in the background if they wanted to. Also because the reception will be at the Eiffel tower and is a bit of a costume event, with a possible twist to it.

**Marinette's POV**  
I can't believe that this much time has passed already, I also can't believe that I am actually marrying Adrien Agreste!!! It was like a dream come true!!! Though I don't know what was more of a dream, today or the day that he proposed...  
 **\--Flash back--**  
We were 20 at the time, a patrol night like any other or so I thought, we were running around Paris enjoying the night and the small bit of quiet that we had... He was about to ask me a question while because we knew that the quiet is always short, but sadly he never got to ask it because wasn't long before that quiet was shattered by an Akuma attack. Like all the other attacks we were able to defeat them, but they were getting stronger, and this one was crafty. Her name was Virage and she had the power to mix things up, literally. She was able to switch Chat's powers with mine, and we had to figure out how to fight as the other hero.  
 **Chat:** "Me-wow, you make a nice cat my kitty." he says with a wink  
 **Ladybug:** "Purr-haps we should figure out how to use each others powers a bit more efficiently." I blame the suit for any cat puns that I make throughout the fight, though I don't know what chat's excuse is, he was making them anyway. During the fight Chat got a bruised a bit, not bad thankfully, but it seemed that he was more upset with the fact that he wasn't even able to ask his question before we were attacked. After the attack there was a quiet again and we went to the Eiffel tower to transform back into our civilian forms, but when we got there there was a table with candles and what looked like a romantic dinner set up.  
 **Adrien:** "Sorry if the food is a bit cold, we could always reheat it."  
 **Mari:** "Oh Adrien, this is so beautiful." I say with eyes full of aww and light, it was our 5 year anniversary of fighting crime and our 4 year anniversary of dating.  
 **Adrien:** "But it's not as beautiful as mew my bug-a-boo." he says with a wink, he knows that he always makes me blush when he winks at me and this time is no exception. After the lovely dinner that he had made for me, which was really tasty, he started to look nervous. There have been very few times that I have seen Adrien nervous, they usually are followed by something that is hard for him to say. I was curious as to what it was, but I was also very worried. Was he breaking up with me? Did something happen to him or his family?  
 **Adrien:** "Marinette we have been together for a long time, through good and bad you have been by my side. You have been so good to me and I don't know what I could do without you... You are my lady and my summer sky. So I was just wondering if..." during his pause he gets something out of his pocket and then goes down on one knee.  
 **Adrien:** "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, W-will you m-marry me and stay by my side forever?" If the amount of squealing wasn't a good enough answer I gave him a tackle hug and said yes like 300 times.  
 **Mari:** "Yes Adrien Agreste, I will marry you and I will stay by your side forever." I said after I finally calmed down.

**\--Back to the present--**  
 **Alya's POV**  
That girl must be daydreaming about the proposal again, she is twirling around the room. I just hope that she doesn't trip over anything... Wait I think she is back with us, and smiling big, so yup I was right.  
 **Alya:** "Girl, if you keep spinning around you might trip over something." Pff wow she didn't even know that she was spinning.  
 **Alya:** "Anyway, we need to finish getting you dressed and doing make-up and hair." I guess she really did forget what day today was for a second, this girl, she is so nice but can be a bit forgetful at times.  
 **Mari:** "Okay, lets get started then. The ceremony is going to be starting before we know it!" With that we were able to get her into her dress and start doing hair and make-up. By the time that they were finished with everyone was dressed with hair, and make-up. It was almost time for the wedding ceremony, so I was helping Marinette get her shoes on when her dad came in. It was so sweet how he teared up a bit and then went to embrace his daughter. They were going to have the wedding at the Eiffel tower, but Marinette and Adrien thought that it might turn into a bigger wedding then they wanted. They just wanted a simple small wedding, but I was able to convince them to have the reception at the Eiffel tower because everyone knows that it means so much to them. So the guests of the wedding were just family and old classmates... I wonder if my wedding would be something similar to this... well I can't dwell on that now, I have to get going, the wedding is about to start!

**Adrien's POV**  
I can't believe that I am going to marry one of my best friends and my Lady!! As I look around at the people who came I see all of our old classmates, after I had been dating Marinette for a while Chloe finally got over me and is now dating a guy named Felix. So she is cool with marinette now, even if she is still very bratty. Anyway moving on, Nathalie is sitting next to my father, she looks happy for me and my dad has his normal stern face on. Though it seems that his face is a bit softer than normal, so that is definitely a first. I look to the seat next to him and see that it is empty, I guess that my uncle wasn't able to make it because he said that has been very busy lately. Sabine looks so happy that she is in tears of joy, as well as Mr. Wang Cheng who made his famous Marinette soup for our wedding. I kinda wish that Nino was standing up here with me, but he wasn't to walk his now fiance down during the ceremony so I am almost alone. I am not completely alone because the Kwami are hiding in the flowers that are around the area, and I can hear Tikki whisper words of encouragement to me while we wait. Just as I was scanning the crowd I heard the music start to play and I see Nino walking Alya down the aisle, followed by Manon, the flower girl, and her younger brother Marlais, the ring-bearer. Then as the pianist paused I knew what was going to happen next, as the wedding march started I saw the love of my life walk down the aisle. As marinette and her father walked down the aisle that everyone else walked down it seemed like it was filled with more light because the light that radiated from her smile. I knew that I didn't really need to be nervous, though I still was a bit, I knew that no matter what I had her back and she had mine.

**\--Time skip to kiss--**  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."  
After they kissed there was cheers from everyone  
"Let me now introduce, for the first time here, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste.""  
More cheers and then we hear Marlais shout,  
 **Marlais:** "AND NOW CAKE!!!"  
While laughing at his outburst Marinette and Adrien Agreste walked down the aisle, now husband and wife.

Oh and that cake that Marlais was so happy about, and wanted to eat as soon as possible, was actually designed by Marinette!!


End file.
